Battle Of Time And Space
by CatNinja0122
Summary: Amelia Arclight has always had a strange life. So has Kronos Takana. But their lives get even stranger when they meet and the Vectors from their worlds team up! We all know one Vector is trouble enough, but when two are around, it's like the end.
1. Chapter 1: Life Just got Rough Again

Hi guys! Guess what? I have another story! But this one isn't just written by me, it's co-written with galaxystormlordofdarkness, who's OC, Kronos, is involved in this story! We thought it would be fun and have 100% permission from one another to use each other's OCs, so don't go crazy on stuff like that. Anyway, Galaxy and I will be switching back and forth between chapters. This one is written by me, Kat, but the next will be written by Galaxy. We'll go in a pattern like that. Anyway, enjoy!

Barian World was never really a place where "normal" was a thing. But then again, the Barians had their own way of normal, which was plotting their revenge on Earth.

Vector especially had a thing for that. It wasn't simply Earth he constantly plotted revenge on anymore, however, it was Amelia. Amelia Arclight.

"That Amelia..." Vector glared and snapped the branch in his hand in half. He snarled and crushed the remainder in his hands to dust. Just thinking of the pesky human female made him sick.

A bright flash of light suddenly emerged behind him. Vector whipped around. He never expected to see himself standing there.

"What the hell?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"How is this possible?"

"You tell me." The other Vector shrugged. The original one however was scared out of his wits by this.

"We share a common interest of wanting to destroy Earth...but you have Amelia to deal with too. I don't see, for I'm from a whole different world. But I do have Kronos to deal with."

The original Vector raised an eyebrow. "Kronos? Is he like, how Amelia is to me?"

"Quite the opposite. He doesn't really know what side he's on."

"Oh?"

"Yes, very oh."

"Fantastic." Both Vectors looked ahead and didn't take their gaze off the scenery.

Finally, the first one spoke.

"So why have you come here?"

"Because I know which side Kronos will be on in this battle."

"Go on."

"Why don't you come with me? Gotta know what he looks like if your going to face the Number Hunter too."

"Are you serious? Number Hunter too?"

"Yup." Was all the other Vector said as he stepped through the portal.

On Earth...

"Take that!"

The sword clashed right into the tree. Amelia's practices were becoming more and more intense by the day. Durbe watched from afar as his friend slashed the tree again. In four swift slashes she had the thing cut in half.

"Now that right there is amazing Amelia." Durbe stood from his spot and smiled at her in his human form. Amelia smiled back and nodded in a thankful motion.

A flash of light came through, startling Amelia and Durbe momentarily.

"Huh?" Amelia turned. She'd never seen this guy before. Gently, she may her sword down, and approached the person calmly. "Who are you?"

No sound was made for a while. Finally, he spoke.

"Kronos. Kronos Takana. I'm the Barian Prince of Time. Who are you with such questions?"

Amelia staggered back. Barian Prince of Time? She couldn't believe it. The pink-haired girl grabbe her sword an put the point of it near Kronos's neck, ready to stab him I he made any funny moves. He didn't seem the least bit phased there was a sharp and dangerous object that ha killed many right at his throat.

"I'm Amelia Arclight. What're you doing here on Earth?"

Kronos shot up. "You're Amelia? Oh thank god I found you! I have important news. The Vector from my world has teamed up with the Vector from this world!" He shoved the sword down. Amelia went wide-eyed at the news.

She stayed silent. That was fine though. Amelia's look said, "Let's go kick some Vector ass," which was all Kronos needed as a response.


	2. Chapter 2: Flashbacks and Discoveries

Galaxy: I'm so pumped for this.

Kronos: Sadly he cut the Epilogue saga for this.

Kage:I'm I even in this.

Kronos And Amelia: NO YOU'RE NOT IN THE CROSSOVER!

Galaxy: Alright then Since I'm writing this chapter, That means I'm doing a Disclaimer like always. So I don't own Yugioh Zexal, and Kat already went over that I can use Amelia and other Oc's. All cards I created Will be announced in Author made cards since I lose my bolding when transferring this to Kat. This takes place a bit into the sequel. Lets get going shall we.

Kronos Life was weird,fighting a god, being One of the only non-evil person in a race of world conquering aliens. That said meeting two of your ordinary maniac and meeting a pink hair girl pointing a sword at your neck after saying your name was new.

In The Archlight Mansion(Amelia's world)

"So, First things first why other than the Vectors teaming up are You here for?" Durbe was eyeing Kronos. From his sleeveless coat to his muscle shirt to his jeans. Most importantly every couple of seconds he would look at his Barian Emblem pendant.

"First of all need an aspirin got a massive headache,teleporting through alternate Realities does that to you." Amelia left Durbe to watch Kronos for a minute or two. When she came back with some aspirin and water. Kronos Quickly took it and sighed with relief. "Alright first if you're wondering its not just Vector, All the Barian Emperors from my world are here. Thankfully Nasch and Merag are not included. The only thing is my father was kidnapped by the Vectors and My brother Damon and my best Friend Nicholas could be anywhere in this world.

"What its not only you!" Durbe had a shocked look on his human face. It made Kronos chuckle a little.

"Wait, how do you know my name and that you needed to find me To stop Vector?" Amelia had a really suspicious look on here face. Her hands were now on her hips and Durbe was now siting on the couch giving him a smokey-grey evil eye.

"It's simple really Your Vector kept rambling about you. Almost the whole time that he and my Vector Challenged me and my bro to a Tag Duel."

Flashback

Damon: WINNER

Nick: Loser

"Hah, In Your face Nick told you even without our ace cards I would still win. Damon stuck his tongue at Nick. Nick just gave Damon a 'You're sooo childish' look. The soon heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Seriously guys you're dueling without me, What the hell?" Kronos was having his usual glare on his face. "Also I make my point clear, Vector is still out to get me. So of all things You Do this!" His eye started to twitch.

"To be exact I'm here Prince Kronos!"

Only one person, more like Barian, called him Prince with that tone. "Well speaking of the devil..sss?! What the hell, THERES TO OF YOU!?" Kronos,Damon, and Nick's jaws dropped at the sight. "Alright explain yourselves how is there possibly two of you?"

It was true two of Vector in his Orange spiked hair human form."Simple Really, I used the negative energy I obtained from a little 'project' of mine to create a device that makes time-space rifts like the ones you create. Doing so I found a version of myself in another world that was now open to me from my device." The Vector from Kronos world Pointed to the other Vector.

"This other me told me much about you Kronos." His face gave a look that scream 'I'm going to make you my ultimate murdering tool' Before he started to laugh. He turned to his double "So your world, Whats the plan?"

"Well I think we should duel him to stall for time."

"Duel? Interesting, I've never seen or know if Amelia can duel at all so this will be a change!"

"Well then Kronos, Lets see If you can Take the two of Us!"

"Wait This will be a Tag Duel!" Damon walked Next to his brother. "Lets Go Shall We."

"Duel Gazer Set!" Both Vectors Left eye turned Red. Kronos Red Duel Gazer tattoo appeared over his Left eye, turning his gold Iris navy blue. Damon's Right eye's Iris disappeared. "Duel Disk Set!" Both Vectors Activated thier Duel Disks. Both Kronos and Damon's Wristbands started to glow as data poured out of them. When the two moved thier arms. The duel disks were on the arms of them both.

"DUEL!"

(A/N: The gauges will be different then the normal Zexal gauges. Anyone from Kronos' world will have a blue Barian Emblem for their gauge. Anyone from Amelia's world will have her Archlight Crest for their gauge.)

Kronos:Lp 4000

Damon:Lp 4000

Vector(Kronos' world): Lp 4000

Vector(Amelia's world): Lp 4000

The other Vector Laughed. "I'll go first, I Draw! Go Gorgonic Golem!" A Giant snake Headed rock warrior appeared.

Gorgonic Golem: Lv 3 DARK Rock ATK 1200/DEF 600

"I'll set a card and End my turn."

Kronos eyebrow raised wheres the Umbral Horror Deck Vector? Whatever I draw! I'll summon this Puppet Dragon Sizale." A dragon puppet that was held up from strings leading to somewhere. Though four strings were broken. It was mainly made of wood. It made a creeking noise as it moved.

Puppet Dragon Sizale:Lv 3 DARK Dragon ATK 300/DEF 2000

"Now for its Effect! I'm allowed to Summon Hunter Dragon from my hand!" The spearhead faced dragon roared at both the Vectors. Then smoke came out of its mouth afterwards.

Hunter Dragon: Lv 3 DARK Dragon ATK 1700/DEF 100

"Now Hunter Dragon Finish his Golem! Hunter Draco Vaporizer!"

Vector laughed, Not so Fast I'll play Gorgonic Reinforcement! This card allows me to end your battle phase and Return Golem to my deck. The I get to summon Three level one Gorgonic Ghouls From my deck!" Three demonic, midget versions of Gorgonic Golem came out and snarled at the Takana Brothers.

Gorgonic Ghouls x3:Lv 1 DARK Rock ATK 100/ DEF 100(A/n:this isn't its official defense I'm guessing that it is)

"Sigh, your just as annoying other Vector. I'll set three cards facedown and end."

"Well then if you're annoyed by him you'll surely hate this. I'll play Foolish Burial allowing me to send Umbral Horror Unform From my deck to the grave. Now then I'll summon Umbral Horror Ghoul. The caped purple being walked up to the field and knelt.

Umbral Horror Ghoul: Lv 4 DARK Fiend ATK 1800/DEF 0

"Now for its Effect zeroing out its attack to bring bring out Umbral Horror Will o'The Wisp. His effect automatically triggers for Me to bring Umbral Horror Unform from my grave to the field. Thus allowing me to change Will's level to Four!" Two more similar dark beings appeared and went into a kneeling stance.

Umbral Horror Will o' The Wisp: Lv4(Originally Lv 1) DARK Fiend ATK 0/DEF 0

Umbral Horror Unfom: Lv 4 DARK Fiend ATK 0/DEF 0

"I overlay All These Dark being to biuld the overlay network!" The monsters turned into purple energy and spiraled into the galaxy portal. "I'll make you young Prince and your mortal brother Tremble with this card. For you see your little pendant of yours distorts enough time-space on Earth and allows me to do this. I Xyz Summon Number 104: Masquerade!" The Crazy jester popped out of the light. Swinging the energy Rings in its hands. The 104 glowed as it took its fighting stance.

Number 104: Masquerade: Rank 4 LIGHT Spellcaster/Xyz ATK 2700/DEF 1200

"Then I'll slay that stupid puppet! Attack my Number!" The jester swung the ring at the puppet but was forced by a soundwave. "Oh Great Threatening Roar AGAIN! I End!"

Damon laughed "Well its my turn I draw! I'll Summon This Archfiend Rampage." A Giant Demon with a bulldozer like face Broke its way from the ground. Its Body was machine like made of Rusted metal. The rust had turn black as coal though, with smoke stacks on its back.

Archfiend Rampage: Lv 4 DARK Fiend ATK 2100/DEF 400

"Alright now for its effect. It can't attack yet, but it does gain one of these level counters.

Archfiend Rampart: (1 Level Counter)

"Now for this Archfiend Counterblow! This card allows me to equip it to a DARK monster with a counter on it. It cannot then be destroyed by battle or

Yesterday 8:12PM

Vector from the other world laughed "Ahh, Such strategies I wish Amelia Archlight could duel. Its sad really but none the less, I draw! I'll summon your End! Go Gorgonic Cerberus!" The tree Headed snake dog came into view with a hissing sound.

Gorgonic Cerberus: Lv 3 DARK Rock ATK 1300/DEF(A/N:Still implied here!) 300

Now The FUN PART, all my monsters become level 3 thanks to my Three headed friend here. So I overlay two of them to build the overlay network. The red spiraling portal appeared and absorbed the energies. "I Xyz Summon Gorgonic Guardian!"

Gorgonic Guardian: Rank 3 DARK Rock/Xyz ATK 1600/DEF 1200

A Giant Snake statue with a gaping mouth and two different colored gem eyes. it just hovered over the brothers. "Now I think its time FOR A NUMBER FROM MY WORLD. I was going to use this earlier in my scheme to steal Amelia's power but things have changed! I overlay these monsters to build the overlay network. The galaxy porta appeared and took the purple energies "I Xyz Summon Number 48: Shadow Lich!"

Number 48: Shadow Lich: Rank 3 DARK Zombie/Xyz ATK 1800/DEF 0

" Well Time for its effect. I can summon 1 Phantom Token and my number gains 500 attack points!"

Number 48: Shadow Lich: ATK 2300

Phantom Token: Lv 3 DARK Fiend/Token ATK 500/DEF 500

"I'll end my turn with that,So Kronos lets see how much like Amelia you are."

Kronos lifted an eyebrow " First:who? Second: The ** is Amelia Archlight?!" The other Vector Laughed causing Kronos to shake his head and draw." What ever I play Salamanders Gift. I now discard one card from my hand that has Salamander in its name. All Dragon type monsters are then the same level as the discarded monster."

Hunter Dragon: Lv 5

Sizale: Lv 5

"I overlay these monsters to build the overlay network. The galaxy portal appeared and absorbed the spiraling Energies. "I Xyz summon Number 5: Numeron Forces—Tachyon Lancelot!" The emerging seal shaped like a Roman shield. The shield started forming armored arms with a shield on the left arm and a bow on the right. The rest of the armor was looked impenatrable and only his two white eyes appeared. A blue 5 was glowing on his sword as the number picked it up. A Blue Aura encased the warrior. Kronos pulses his own blue aura.

Number 5: Numeron Forces—Tachyon Lancelot:Rank 5 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK 2600/DEF 1000

"Now then I Activate Rank-Up Magic,Barian's Force! I Reabuild...Gah!" He was cut off from an explosion. When he turned around he gasped. The Explosion came from his father Garnov Takana's office. "Father NOOO! YOU BASTARDS I'LL SEND YOU TO A FATE FAR WORSE THAN HELL!" The rage he had caused his aura to reck the duel canceling it but he didn't care he wanted there heads now.

"Hate to say it lets allow your pals here a little Trip!" The other world Vector laughed as two portals sent Damon and Nick somewhere Kronos didn't know where. "Well I see you have one thing in common with Amelia you seem to loathe me as well." The courtyard was filled with more laugher. Kronos' Barian buster sword Materialized.

"Grrr, You Insane Jac..." He was cut off by Alit punching him in the gut. Right after Kronos Coughed up some black blood and got up. He saw Alit,Gilag,and Mizael in their human Forms. "Heh, wheres Durbe? I thought he would love to join this party?"

"Durbe why would you want that traitor now come along now or we'll take you by force!"

"Heh, not my worlds guys eh." A clicking sound was heard as Kronos reached back behind his jacket." Time to see why you would need them." He pulled out two Škorpion vz. 61 Then let ouf all of its rounds knocking Alit back. Mizael could barely stand. Gilag However as able to throw a punch at Kronos.

"Hey big guy Prince of Time remember?" He knock Gilag and Mizael out "Who says a 40 second freeze time power isnt worth anything?" He then ran into the tower not noticing the Barians Vanish into portals below. When he got to the office he busted the door down. Only to see his father Thrown into a portal to the other Barian World Vectors laughing together. "You." He winded up and charged At the two as the went through. The portal sadly left before he could get there. "DAAAMMMNNNIT!" Kronos fell to his knees crying, how, how could this happen.

"Well I can Help you..." Kronos Looked behind him to find the only thing he never wanted to see, or in this case meet.

"Don Thousand!" His figure was shadowed but who looked like that anyways.

"Save the formalities,Vector no Both those Vectors have betrayed me. Time to punish them I say. I'll give you a part of me. In exchange I'll increase your powers. Do we have a deal?" A golden hand stretched out, and was accepted by Kronos. "Deal. Do it NOW!" A giant shock entered Kronos switching him in between his Barian and Human Forms. When it stopped Don Thousand was gone, no He was now part of Kronos. "Alright Don You better Hope this works." Kronos Quickly grabbed his Jacket, jeans with the chain on the left pocket. And his gun holsters and ammo, finally he pulled out his Rank-Up Magic.'Probally find that Amelia girl,tsk Stupid Tine Space rules. "Alright Barian's Force! Take me to Archlight Mansion" He then Disappeared in a Flash of white light.

Back at

the Present

"You Get the rest."

"Wha.. So your telling me your brother and best friend are wondering in this world?" Amelia was taken aback, she had her father kiddnapped by Vector as well so she knows how he must need anyone from his wirld found as soon as possible.

"Anyways we'll need Nick, and Damon's Help until we find my father thats all I got to back us up. Any Ideas?"

Amelia then looked at her Family Photo "Oh, you have no Idea.

Author Made cards.

Number 5: Numeron Forces—Tachyon Lancelot:Rank 5 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK 2600/DEF 1000

Two Level 5 monsters

When a "Tachyon" monster is on the field other than this card. All xyz monsters you control cannot be Destroyed by Battle or Card Effects. During Either players Turn you can detach. A material to activate one of these effects.

• You can Add one spell card to your hand. This card Cannot attack on the turn You activate this effect.

•If you control an Xyz monster other than this Card. You can Add one dragon type monster to your hand. You cant summon any other type of monster except Dragon Monsters.

Puppet Dragon Sizale:Lv 3 DARK Dragon ATK 300/DEF 2000

Once per turn: You can Special Summon one Level 3 from your hand.

Archfiend Rampage: Lv 4 DARK Fiend ATK 2100/DEF 400

Once per turn: This card Gains 1 Level Counter. Rest of effect unkown.

Gorgonic Reinforcement!: TRAP Normal Trap

When 1 "Gorgonic Monster is attacked. You're allowed to Special summon 3 level 1 Gorgonic Monsters.

Archfiend Counterblow: SPELL Equip Spell

Equip this card to a DARK monster with a counter on it. It cannot be destroyed by battle or by Card effects.

Salamanders Gift: SPELL Normal Spell

You can discard one "Salamander" monster. All dragon monsters level becomes equal to the discarded monster.

Galaxy: That was fun.

Amelia: Could you make me duel.

Galaxy: May be I'll teach Kat how to. But first were is my Black clothes.

Kronos: Out of the wash

Galaxy:* Dark fire changes clothes to outfit* Alright Please review. Remember Next Chapter is all Kats so see yah for now.

*Galaxy Disappears in Dark fire*


	3. Chapter 3: Sneaking Behind Distractions

Okay, let's do this. Onto the next chapter! Don't forget that since we are taking turns, the next chapter is up to Galaxy. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!

Amelia looked up from her photo. She looked Kronos in the eye. "I've got ideas for backup. My family. They and everyone else will make a perfect team to take them down."

Kronos nodded when Amelia looked up at him. Durbe gave the pinkette a confused look. When she glanced back at him, she raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I thought you said there was no way your family would be of use right now?"

"Okay, so my older brothers aren't useful now. But if we can free my father and my twin brother, I think they'll be able to help."

"And just how do you think you'll be able to free them?" Kronos cut in, looking Durbe in the eye and then doing the same to Amelia. She shrugged.

"I was kinda hoping you had an idea to pitch in. I mean, you know your Vector, I know my Vector. Put our minds together and we should be able to come up with something."

"True." Kronos crossed his arms and shrugged himself. He kinda just stared beyond Amelia for a second, appearing to be in thought.

Amelia wasn't sure what to do herself, so she just stood there with her arms behind her back. Durbe had his crossed. It seemed like a common Barian thing to Amelia.

Kronos suddenly shot up. "I got it! But uh, Durbe may not like it so much."

"At this point, I don't care if it involves a man-eating lion. Just spill it."

"Alright alright." Kronos gave Durbe a stone-cold look to silence him. "Look, we have two options we can go for. One, Durbe and I could disguise ourselves as Barian Generals, sneak around until we find the others. Then we can free them there."

Amelia had a confident little gleam in her eyes. She glanced back at Durbe. Pretty obvious he wasn't into this.

The pinkette sighed. "What's the next idea? We need to hear both before we can choose."

Kronos nodded. "True. Here's my second plan. We can find Damon, and he can use his Number Predator to wreak Barian World as a distraction. While they're distracted, we free Trey and Vetrix, then we come back here and find everyone else."

Silence swayed over the area.

Durbe sighed. Kronos and Amelia stared at him, waiting for his answer. They were fine with whatever, as long as they got to free the others.

"I say we go find Damon and go with that plan. This way if anyone doesn't get distracted, all three of us can fend them off."

"But didn't you say Damon could be anywhere here?" Amelia turned to Kronos. He nodded.

"That's the problem. We'll be lucky if he's anywhere in the state."

Amelia groaned. She walked away for a moment, leaving the two Barians to have a temporary stare-down. When she returned, she was wearing her short jacket. Durbe and Kronos eyed her.

"What?" Amelia asked. "Duh, I'm not leaving the house without a coat with large enough pockets to carry this unnoticed." The pinkette took out a large, shiny knife from her pocket.

"Why do you need that thing?" Kronos asked, backing up a bit. From what Amelia's Vector had said, she was unpredictable when she had a weapon.

"If this plan fails then I have a back-up. C'mon, let's go."

And before Durbe or Kronos could react, she was already out the door.

Later…

The trio had been searching through the town for hours, calling Damon's name and having Kronos try to identify people as him. So far they'd not found him.

"Gah, this is going no where. At this rate we'll be lucky of we get done within the next eon." Amelia wined, checking her watch what seemed every five minutes.

Kronos rolled his eyes. Durbe placed a hand on Amelia's shoulder. She looked up momentarily, then returned her attention to the sidewalk. Of course she knew they'd find Damon.

But of course, she also knew it would take a butt load of time.

Amelia glanced down at her watch again. They'd left the house at one o'clock. Now it was five-thirty. Insanity, complete insanity. They knew Damon was in Heartland City, for Kronos had sensed him somehow. Something Amelia would never understand completely.

The problem was, they didn't know where in Heartland he was.

Kronos suddenly shot up and raced down the hill. Amelia let out an angered, "Hey!" and began to chase after him with Durbe. When they caught up, there was Kronos and someone else.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Damon." Kronos slapped Damon on the back. He flinched and slapped him back, then turned back to Amelia. "Is that Amelia Arclight?" he asked.

"Yes." Amelia answered for him. Damon nodded as the pinkette stared at the sky. "So guys. I guess we should get to Barian."

"Why do we need to do that?" Damon asked, staring right at Kronos. He groaned in annoyance and slapped his forehead. "Duh Damon. For the plan." Under his breath he muttered, "Moron."

Damon stayed silent for a moment before nodding. Now he remembered. He and Kronos opened a portal, and they stepped in with Amelia and Durbe.

When they got to the other side, Damon held up his card. The Number Predator appeared, and on command began to wreck the place.

"Alright, he's got them distracted. Let's go!" Kronos shouted over the commotion and led them away, running blindly until he knew for sure where he was. Amelia smirked. This plan was gonna work well. She could feel it.

And even if it didn't, she still had the knife as a back-up plan.


	4. Chapter 4: Cornered

Galaxy: Welp my turn again.

Kage:Yeah it is.

Talon: Hey I'm here in Vectors place.

Kage: I got to be in heaven

Galaxy: I Don't think so, I don't own Yugioh Zexal. I only own my characters cards. Plus the thing that I have permission to use.

"Well This is so fun!" Damon was having a blast, Literally. Sargasso Archfiend Horus-Number Predator was wreaking anything in sight.

"Somebody get him!" Damon smiled. Oh no Barian guard was going to touch Him.

"You got to send better To stop me!"

With Amelia, Durbe, and Kronos

Kronos had to admit he was regretting coming up with this plan. Leaving Damon alone was bad enough, But he was in the Barian world. "Wait how long do we got before we go Barian!?"

Durbe got the question "Well I guess fifteen minutes left at least." He looked nervous, looking into the crystal Kronos saw that he was nervous himself. He personally didn't want to Let his Barian Form get the way. He knew it would though, he was more powerful at a price.

"May I help?"

Kronos couldn't believe it he heard Don Thousand's voice in his head! 'What the how are you even in my Head!' The God chuckled in his head.

"I am Separated from my original subconscious,But I shall Still Exist. I can't Remeamber this. So...You're Kinda stuck with me."

Kronos raised an Eyebrow 'Aren't you too humble to be a god?' He had flashbacks to his fight with Anubis. His Bariaphose due to the Planetary Shadow Game. Then obtaining Number 95.

"Don't You Dare compare me to that Fool of a god."

'Quiet I don't want to yell and give Vector any clue of where we are. He probally coming after us as we speak.'

With the Vector's

"Wait WHAT!? We aren't going to stop them!" Amelia's Vector looked at His other worldly counterpart with a look of shock! "You can be Serious!"

Kronos' Vector sighed "Seriously no wonder Amelia stops you, I can't believe she hasn't Killed you yet!" Amelia's Vector Blood started to boil. "How Dare..."

His other version raised his hand. "I wasn't Finished, I shall deal with them Take Garnov to my world. The rest shall fallow. Anelia's Vector Didn't Disagree. He opened the portal and Dragged Kronos' father into it.

"Now Let the Fun begin!"

With Damon

"Now Number Predator Hunters Blitz!" Damon's Beast Destroyed another tower. "Nothing Can stop me Now!"

"I'd Beg to Differ!" Damon Turned around to see Gilag in hid Barian form. "I have to stop you now Damon." Gilag Summoned Number 106: Giant Hand.

Damon Laughed "You can try!"

With Amelia, Durbe, and Kronos

"We should be there soon." Kronos looked at Durbe in confusion. "We passed the Trial Room a few minutes ago." Kronos nodded and kept running. "Well thats a relief I had enough of this place."

"Leaving so soon?" The trio stopped before the ran into Kronos' Durbe and Alit. Kronos and Amelia's Durbe grabbed their chests.

"Amelia Go there after us!" Amelia's look stated 'no I want to Fight.' Kronos groaned" We're about to Bariaphose. Run now!" Amelia Ran off as the Light dimmed. Kronos had his orange gems glowing. His blue skin shimmered. The dragon wings on his back Flapped. "Lets go shall we!"

Barian Prison

"Finally i found you guys." Amelia ran up to see her father and twin look at her in pure shock. Amelia shattered the cage and Trey ran Up an hugged her.

"Ahh how cute." It was Kronos' Vector with 104 Behind him.

Galaxy:Wow Vector has Amelia where he wants her. Is this it, I don't know Its up to Kat in the next chapter. Review and stay amazing.

*Galaxy disappears in dark fire*


	5. Chapter 5: Another Foe

Amelia gasped and stared. Kronos's Vector had 104 with him! Fantastic. The pink-haired girl glanced back at Trey, who screeched and jumped behind her. Vetrix gulped and copied Trey's previous motion. Both watched as Amelia growled and took a few steps forward. "What do you want?"

"To end you Amelia."

The pink-haired girl just sighed. At this point, she couldn't tell which Vector was which, but knew they were both after her. So did it really matter? No, not really. Vector just laughed. "I'm not going to fail like your Vector did. Today, right here right now, YOU DIE!"

"Fat chance!" Amelia screamed it and balled her hands into fists. Kronos's Vector laughed again and lunged at the pinkette. She yanked her twin brother and father down and dodged the attack.

Not like it mattered, though.

"Like that's going to be enough! ATTACK!"

Amelia cried out as the attack hit her, sending her spiraling and soaring into the air. She landed with a thud and struggled to stand up. Trey nearly screamed as he ran over to her.

"Sis! Sis get up!" Trey shook Amelia, somewhat forcefully but with a gentle intention, causing her to jerk up.

"Feh, that hurt."

"I bet it did."

"Well anyway, time to get underway with this."

"Eh, what?"

"You'll see Trey-chan." Amelia pulled her knife out, smirking and rushing out of her twin brother's grasp. The pink-haired girl tackled Kronos's Vector to the ground, then tried to stab him.

Big mistake. With a growl, he had her flying again. Amelia shrieked as she hit the ground, but bounced right back up. She shook herself off, then let her eyes spin for a moment before charging back in. Vector leaped out of the way, then watched as Amelia went flying right past 104. No attack was fired, which stunned them all, but mostly Vector. He'd thought his monster would've had the common sense to attack.

Whatever, Vector thought. He rushed up into the air, then dive-bombed Amelia. She screamed and ducked, somehow managing to stab him in the arm and skid under him without a scratch. The girl was impressive, that was for sure, but it wasn't enough to knock Vector down.

"Like that's going to get you far."

"It'll get me way far, damn it!" Amelia yelled and attempted to rush at Vector again. She didn't get far, though, ramming right into Trey's outstretched arm. With a thud, Amelia looked up at him with a glare. "What the hell Trey?"

"Just let us handle this."

"Excuse me?"

"Just let us handle this!" Vetrix came speeding to Trey's side, holding up a card. Amelia gasped, staring down a it. It was Number 69, Heraldry Crest. Trey was copying his father's motion, holding up Number 6, Chronamaly Atlandis. Amelia blinked in confusion, then smirked when she finally understood. She nodded, then raced off to help Durbe and Kronos.

XxXxXxXx

Amelia bolted around the corner, nearly running right into Kronos's Alit. He growled and attempted to shoot at her, but missed as Amelia dove past. She stared, mouth agape, at the two Durbes that were in front of her. The pinkette couldn't tell which was which!

"What the...man, which one do I stab?!" Amelia felt her eye start to twitch with stress as she stared at the identical Barians. They both stared back at her, blinked, then stopped fighting all together to stare at the pink-haired girl. Kronos's Durbe blinked again and made direct eye contact with Amelia.

"Who is that?" he asked, staring intently. Amelia stood stiff as she stared. Everyone else did the exact same thing. Amelia's Durbe glared in thought, then nodded to himself at his plan. It was perfect.

"That is Amelia Arclight."

"She's amazing."

"Yes, she is. Competitive and very strong, too."

Amelia raised an eyebrow, then smiled upon realizing what was on. They were both Durbe, no matter what dimension they came from. If they were truly like one another, they'd both be distracted by her. That was just that.

"Oh I've had enough of this." Alit glared when everyone turned to face him. He crossed his arms. "We're kinda at war here. So let's get to it, then!"

"You go on without me, I'm a little busy here." Kronos's Durbe simply stared at Amelia as he said this. She turned and chuckled upon seeing her Durbe's angered expression. Jealous, obviously. Amelia rolled her eyes and grabbed her knife, swinging it around in circles and finally twirling it on her finger by the handle. Alit scowled and dove at her. The pinkette just swung her knife up, knocking him to the ground. Gilag, who'd been standing in the background, was not happy.

Silence fell as Amelia stared around. Alit groaned and sat up weakly, staring at them all. Amelia's knife had gone right through him. His vision was becoming hazy, and he was feeling dizzy. Before he knew it, Alit was unconscious. Gilag snarled and lunged at Amelia, knocking her down. The Durbes gasped and yanked him off, then froze. Crashing could be heard in the distance. Out of nowhere came Damon, his Number Predator, and both Vectors. Amelia gasped in fear as Damon tumbled to the ground, as did his Number Predator. Apparently, Kronos's Vector had snuck up and knocked him out from behind. Amelia glared.

This was not good.

"Yo, Vectors! Where the hell are my brother and my father?" Amelia called, staring at the two for an answer. They just laughed.

"I took care of 'em pretty easily. Not even a challenge!" Kronos's Vector cackled and held up Trey and Vetrix. They were bloodied pretty badly, and it got worse when they were thrown to the ground. Amelia gasped and ran to their sides, thankful they were alive. She scowled and jumped up, obviously angered.

"Damn you! I'm gonna kill you so hard core!"

"Not if I kill you first."

Amelia gasped in pure fear. Everyone turned in complete unison a d stared with wide eyes. No one in there was as fearful as Amelia.

There, right in the doorway, stood Quinton Arclight.


	6. Chapter 6: Retreats and Arguments

Galaxy:Time for Kronos to make his move. Since I didn't see him the whole entire time. But Its alright, its my turn. I don't own Yugioh Zexal I only own what I own.

"If you're going to kill anyone you have to get through Me!" Kronos swooped down, he had a totally Pissed off look on his face. "I think its time for me to say hand over the Archlights and I'll leave you intact." He gestured his hand in a 'give them to me' fashion. This only caused the Vectors to laugh.

"Hah You and what Army!"

Kronos only sighed and pulled out some cards. "Hey don't Say I tried Lets take Care of this Boys!" He threw the cards as they morphed into there Monster forms. The Barians backed up in the face of Number 42: Galaxy Starship Tomahawk, Number 47: Nightmare Shark, Number 22: Zombiestien, and Number 5: Numeron Forces-Tachyon Lancelot. "Also since you asked so nicely this Army!"

Kronos' Vector looked at his counterpart. "You just had to say that!" Number 42: Swooped in with its Bald Eagle Tokens appeared. Blasting at the two Barians. When Kronos' Vector dogged, Amelia was right in front of him. He payed the price of messing with her family with a powerful kick to the face. Kronos grabbed Vetrix and Trey as soon as Amelia's foot met his Vector's face. Amelia looked at Kronos with an 'are you crazy' look.

Kronos flapped his wings and shrugged. "Look I'm still pissed off about Damon. He would never get hit like that unless he dropped his guard." Kronos looked at Sargasso Archfiend Horus-Number Predator. It was bruised from head to the tail. The chains were broken on it. Damon's left pant leg was drenched in blood. Kronos pulled out a card. "We have to get out of here Damon wont live if don't patch up his leg. Amelia grab Durbe were Leaving!" Amelia nodded but wondered witch one to grab. Since while she and Kronos dealt with getting Trey and Vetrix. The Durbes were fighting over Amelia. "Damn it, I don't have time for this. Fine, I'll get Durbe. You take care of these three." Kronos opened a portal and Amelia ran through. Kronos was tackled by Quinton as soon as he turned around. "God dammit!"

Quinton laughed "Prince of time your Never leaving this place!" Kronos growled at Quinton and rammed his fist into Quinton's face. Literally flipping him after making contact.

"Please its going to take more than that!" At that moment he looked up to Number 9: Dyson Sphere. "Though thats a close as you get to matching me." The cannons on the Archlight's Number glowed. 'So this is how I go dying at this Numbers attack.' He smirked his signature cocky smirk. 'Not a Chance!' He pulled a card, but chains wrapped around Dyson Sphere and the space station crashed into the crystal ground. "Those were chains of Number Predator but how?" Kronos turned to the left to see CXyz:Sargasso Devil Seth-Chaos Number Predator. "Damon sometimes you actually are a genius, he left a Rank-Up Magic with Number Predator." The monster was not Holding Number 9. 104, and 106 were also in its Chains. The Vectors started to panic.

"What in Don Thousand is THAT!" Amelia's Vector was horrorfied that a human had a beast like that. "I thought you knocked that beast out!"

Kronos' Vector sighed "Clearly Number Predator is good at playing possum, We Must Retreat!" His counterpart didn't argue, the madmen needed to get away from the Chaos Number Predator.

"Well that ends that. Now for...Durbe." The two were still fighting for Amelia. 'You know if another me was hitting on my Rio, I'd kill him too.' As he nodded Quinton jumped up ready to tackle Kronos.

"Not a idea, Quinton!" A knife pinned Quinton to a crystal wall. Amelia walked up laughing. "Thank you is a called for, Your highness."

Kronos made a "Hrmp" sound and crossed his arms. "I have wings, pretty hard to miss them. Could've smacked him away with them."

Amelia rolled her eyes "Surrre you could, anyways which Durbe is which. I'm not taking there rivalry with us." She pointed to the evenly matched Barians fighting over her.

Kronos sweatdropped "Didn't think of a plan yet..."

Galaxy: Well Damon and Amelia made the greatest counter to Quinton. Kronos saved Vetrix and Trey. One step left to go, get Durbe and us out of this mess. How shall they do that. With a number, Don Thousand power in Kronos, Amelia and Kronos blasting the Durbes. I don't know so Just Review and stay tuned. Wow I'm sounding like that narrator from Pokémon!

*Galaxy disappears in dark fire.*


End file.
